Travelers' Tales
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Three humans, a wizard, a spirit trapped in armor, and a Japanese Kitsune all travel to seven temples, right? Only, this isn't a joke. Follow these adventurers as they help Matthew down memory lane, trying to gather seven gems to restore his past memories, all before his baby is born!


**AN Annzy Bananzy: Hey, everyone! Just so you know, this was co-written with a good friend of mine, TheGuardianKnux! So, I really hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Branches cracked and leaves crunched as a scared, human boy ran through the forest, his breathing ragged and his eyes dilated with fear. The local bullies were chasing him yet again, and he still had bruises from the last encounter with them!

"Where'd you run off to?!" their leader called, his voice as mocking and mean as always. The boy just kept running - he _was_ faster than them, after all. It was only when he was caught by surprise that he got hurt.

As luck would have it, though, said boy was having an easier time than normal. It was almost as if the trees bent for him and hid him among their tall, delicate branches... Weird. Nonetheless, he kept running, not noticing an odd monument with ancient looking markings carved into it... Until he ran directly into said slab of stone.

"Oof!" He fell back onto the surprisingly soft ground and looked up at his attacker, soon finding that the name of "defender" would work better since it was simply a piece of stone... "When did that get there?" he asked, standing up and investigating it curiously. Luckily he didn't hear the bullies anymore, either - they must have given up.

It seemed to have Japanese writing on it, except a warning above in what seemed to be French, which said, "Seek my help, and I shall awake, but at a price."

Otherwise, silence seemed to surround the boy till he saw the inscription begin to glow brightly.

"Ah!" He backed away in surprise, staring at the glowing words which were steadily getting brighter and brighter. What had he done?!

Before he could think, light swirled around him as a voice whispered into his ears, "I am here, Matthieu." Before him, a figure floated, swirling around him in a glowing, golden light. The light felt warm and protective, as did the look of said figure. It was either a young man, or a young woman, with long, flowing golden hair that was wavy and silky looking. Their whole body was golden at the moment, as they swirled around him. A noticeable feature seemed to be their fox like ears and nine fox tails.

Matthew stared in amazement. Surely he must be dreaming... This was something of the world beyond, or for adventurers, not for a simple boy like him...!

The god or goddess-like being rubbed up close to him and leaned in, whispering against his lips, "You shall never feel fear towards others again, for I shall always be in your heart." And with that, they kissed him deeply and reached their hand deep into his chest, their magic swirling and surrounding his heart.

He gasped in surprised, standing stock still as the magic did its tingling work. What in the world was going on?! Why did this, this _thing_ choose _him_ for something so... so... intimate!?

The fox-like being gave no answer as it swirled up into the air and opened it's eyes and mouth, light shooting out of all those areas as the golden light began to fade away to naked human flesh. As a human form began to materialize, Matthew was able to tell it was... _Male_, yet looked rather feminine. His long hair turned out to be long - forest floor length, and tried up into a high ponytail, some framing his slender, pale face. His eyes were a pretty baby blue, which were framed by red markings of makeup in the corners of his eyes and some trailing down his cheeks as if he were crying blood. His lips were also painted a deep cherry. Though the oddest feature seemed to be a swirling sun marking on his navel, a cross with a gem in the center on his forehead, and his white fox ears and nine white fox tails.

After a few more moments, he fully materialized, and soon after his clothes appeared: a white, priestly kimono, covered with a white cloak, and a white, ghost-like cloth on top of his head. Strapped to his back was a sharp, fancy, silver cross encrusted with jewels, and a long iron rod that ended in a hoop with a cross in the center, a few pieces of metal hanging off and a glowing blue gem on the top.

Two thick scrolls followed - one white, one black. Then, odd-like tentacles made of paper extended from his back - eight in total total. Lastly, his hands and feet were covered with bandages.

After the transformation of sorts was complete, he fell to the ground, now wearing rosary beads around his neck... And, unbeknownst to Matthew, he was now wearing a bracelet made of them around his right wrist...

Matthew stared at the boy, shocked to his core. "... Hello?" he said quietly, though of course such a quiet tone didn't arouse the fallen boy. Matthew stood up and crept over to him, about to lay a hand on his shoulder as he said again, though a little louder, "Hello?"

The boy sat up and blinked up at Matthew, his nine tails flickering and moving about, as did the paper like appendages coming from his back. Suddenly he yawned, revealing razor sharp fangs as he got up and nuzzled Matthew's cheek, whispering, "Matthieu... I made it home... I did it..."

He shivered a little from the contact. "Wh-what?" he asked, pushing at him a little so he could look at his face. "What are you talking about...? How do you know me?!" This was all very strange... It must be a dream - he'd wake up tomorrow and have a good laugh about it!

The boy blinked his watchful eyes, tilting his head. He suddenly sniffled the air and deducted, "You aren't my husband..." Which came as a shock to the other - this boy looked to be only fifteen years old!

Not to mention that _he_ said _husband_! "W-well, no, I'm not!" Matthew said, shaking a bit. "Now who are you? Where did you come from?!"

"But you _are_ him as well..." the fox boy muttered, leaning in and kissing Matthew deeply to see. Eyes widening, he brightened and pulled Matthew in more. "Oui - I understand now." Placing a hand on Matthew's chest, he reached inside him and easily pulled out a _sharp__and__deadly__katana_from his chest, making it materialize once it was out.

"What -!?" Matthew pushed at him, blushing deeply and staring at the weapon in wonder, his breathing loud in his ears. He felt... Really weird, just now. "Where did - that came out of me...!"

The fox boy smiled kindly and nodded, handing it to Matthew and then getting on the ground, bowing lowly. "You're my husband - my master. Of course your sacred blade would come from your womb area - or, close to there."

"H-hold on!" Matthew told him, backing up a bit more and clutching the sword. "What are you talking about?! I've never seen you in my life! I'm not your husband, or y-your _master_!" He shook his head, paling a little. "This must all be some sort of trick...!"

"It is no trick, mon amour," he explained, standing up and baring his fangs. "That bracelet, which is unremovable, signifies our bond." He took out his iron staff and started to heal Matthew's wounds. "You are my master - all Kitsune's have masters. So, I am Francis, your kitsune, Master." He then leaned in and ghosted over Matthew's lips, "And we are married." He held up their hands, showing the other that they were both wearing wedding rings. "My brother gave you his permission, obviously, and we are still together now."

Matthew backed away again, breathing heavily and swallowing as he looked at the bracelet on his wrist and the ring on his finger. Since when did those things get there?!

"Francis, I-I," he looked around, trying to think of something to say. "I think you must have me confused with someone else...! I don't remember this!"

"I do not - your heart is a bit different, but otherwise," he beamed and nuzzled Matthew's cheek gently, with the utmost care. "You are still my Matthieu from long ago - and we are bound, heart and soul, to one another~"

"I don't even _know_ you!" Matthew had to refrain from yelling as he pushed him away, staring at him in confusion and shock. "Francis, we're not married...! I'm only sixteen!"

"We are married - my brother gave me to you after you presented him your armor, your sword." Francis explained calmly, grasping Matthew's hand with obvious fondness. "Ever since then you have been my partner, and my master - I protect you, and you guide me. We've always been together."

"Uh, no, we haven't!" Matthew insisted, slipping his hand out of his grasp and backing away yet again. "It's just been me and my mother for as long as I remember...! You're obviously delusional, let me take you to a doctor!" Something akin to panic was coursing through him; what was he talking about with all of this marriage, and partners?!

"Doctors?!" Francis' eyes widened before he snarled, his eyes turning black as his fangs became sharper and longer. Before Matthew could blink, he had transformed into a sleek, graceful, snowy, nine-tailed fox who... Looked very angry. Howling an enraged cry, he quickly picked up Matthew by the back of his shirt with his teeth and began to run, carrying him deeper into the heart of the forest.

"Ah!' Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs as he was carried through. At any moment he was certain his shirt was going to rip and he was going to fall and be pounded by this creature's large feet...! And at every turn it seemed he was going to run into trees and die at this speed! "_Let__me__go__...!_"

Francis threw him up onto his back with a grunt of exertion before speeding off into a large thicket. Matthew could feel his muscles rippling under his pelt, and a warm, protective aura around him... All this felt like a dream still, yet he could hear the sounds of Francis hard at work running and growling, and snapping his jaws and panting.

"Francis, stop!" Matthew begged, latching onto him tight nonetheless so that he wouldn't fall off. "Francis!" Where was he even running to?!

"I sense magic up ahead - I want to investigate it for you, Master." Francis answered through what Matthew figured out was a mind link as the fox carried on, ripping trees out with his powerful maw and throwing them about to clear a path.

"Are you reading my mind?!" Matthew called, a little creeped out by that. "And you can sense magic...?"

"Oui, I am, Master," Francis answered swiftly, till he turned to a tree and burnt it down by shooting fire from his mouth. "And oui, I sense it deep within this place."

"Stop burning the forest down!" Matthew yelled at him, looking at the burnt tree sadly. "So many creatures could have been living in that!"

"They are in your way, Master," Francis argued as he slowed down and started to approach a log cabin, "But if that is what you wish, then I shall listen to you, Master."

Within said cabin, a suit of armor was talking lowly to a boy that was beside him. Said boy was a lanky, blonde haired, green eyed, thick-browed, and a slightly crabby Brit who was arguing with the armor. As well as a red haired young man, who, unfortunately, was his older brother. And whom had a generous amount of facial hair, and large brows to match his younger brother's which framed blue-green eyes.

Their argument was quite loud, and gradually raising in decibel levels, until they heard a fox howling outside. Along with a faint shouting of: "Stop calling me master...! It's weird!"

"What the devil was that?!" the red-haired one asked with a very pronounced Scottish accent, already on edge from their fight.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" the other asked, rubbing at his head which was aching from their argument.

"Well, you're the wizard 'ere!"

His brother groaned. "It was obviously a fox! You're the one with the bloody sword training - go kill it!"

"But I 'eard a 'uman, too!"

The suit of armor, of a more Eastern origin than where they were currently, spoke up with a rather plain accent, "Hey! That call sounds familiar!" He turned and hugged Arthur close, bouncing up and down happily. "That's a kitsune!"

Arthur paled a little. "Oh no - not one of those damn creatures." He groaned. "What does it want with us?!"

The door was knocked down as a naked kitsune, now in human form, simply let himself in, dragging a boy behind him as he greeted politely, "Bonjour - I am Francis, protector and servant of my husband, Matthieu." He closed his eyes thoughtfully, not noticing the interested look he was gaining from Scot. "We require your assistance, mortal man, wandering soul, and wizard."

"... First, who's that terrified boy you're dragging around?" Arthur asked, frowning a little from being referred to by their titles. The blonde, glasses-wearing boy looked positively petrified - pale and shaking. Were kitsunes kidnapping people now?! "What do you need our help with, anyway?"

Francis opened his eyes, which were back to normal. Yawning, he padded over to the couch and curled up on it, beginning to clean his fur. "I require that you investigate me - physically, I feel off."

"How can I be of assistance?" Scot purred, though he was quickly silenced when Arthur elbowed him in the gut and rolled his eyes.

"If we're going to investigate you, then I request you put on some clothes, please," he told the kitsune. He turned to Alfred and whispered, "Go check on that boy - get him some tea or something. He looks like he's seen a ghost!"

Alfred nodded his armored head and saluted. "Okie dokie, Artie!" With that, he went over to Matthew, trying his best to comfort the other.

Francis peered up at Scot and then smiled, shifting so he was laying belly up and yawning. "Hmmm, I do not feel well enough to dress myself it seems~ I request a physical exam anyways, wizard mortal."

Scot purred, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Okay, firstly," he said, his hands on his hips as he glared at the fox-man. "I'm Arthur, this is Scot, and the other one is Alfred. Secondly, I suppose you're right; he can do the examination while I get a potion ready to see if the problem isn't more magical..." He glared over at Scot and pulled him by the ear before whispering, "And may I remind you that he is a _kitsune_ so you shouldn't _try__anything__you__idiot__._"

"Wha -?" Scot seemed completely offended, and in slight pain as he pulled at the hand gripping tightly at his ear. "D'ya really 'ave such little faith in me?! I kin control meself!"

"You better," Arthur hissed, releasing him and going off to a different part of the house, grumbling and inspecting a few odd-looking mixes.

Francis sat up and batted at Scot's armored chest, greeting politely, "How do you do, human mortal?" He seemed unaware that the other's eyes were trailing about his naked body, noticing how nice it looked...

Scot grinned and knelt down beside him. "I'm doin' swell," he said softly, chuckling a little before starting the examination with his lower half first. Oh, such soft, silky skin and fur~ "And please, call me Scot!"

Francis's tails flickered as he smiled softly and leaned up, their faces close as he replied, "Then may you refer to me as Francis?" His ears swiveled forward into attention, his tails brushing against Scot's arms.

Scot shivered, his mouth widening into a grin. "Certainly~" he whispered, chuckling deeply and staring into his eyes, relishing how close they were~

He knew kitsunes were dreadfully loyal, but... perhaps it would be possible to have this one anyways~

Francis didn't notice how excited the other was as he brushed their faces together and whispered huskily, "Thank you very much, then~" His tails curled about Scot's arms as the paper tentacles caressed the other's face.

Scot grinned wider and leaned into the gentle touches before asking quietly, "So, where is your husband, exactly...?

"I can sense him in the kitchen - still incredibly nervous, but calming as he talks to the wandering soul and drinks some tea," Francis answered swiftly, not noticing a loose arm wrapping around his waist, "Your brother is about to arrive in here~"

"I'm jus' examinin' ya," he said quietly, chuckling and running his hand up his chest. "Why's yer 'usband so nervous, if I may ask...?"

"He seems to not remember that I am his wife - his servant, his bride, and protector," Francis replied softly with a frown, sighing and tearing up. "I do not know why - we have become one already... Wouldn't you remember if that had happened to you?

Scot raised his brow curiously. "... Yes, I would." He grinned and got close to breathe against his lips. "Especially to someone as pretty as you~" He sighed a little and asked, "Francis, 'ave you ever 'eard of reincarnation...?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" Arthur yelled at him, lifting him up by the scrap of his neck and glaring.

Scot smiled sheepishly. "I was, uh..."

Francis blushed and touched his lips, shaking his head and gazing up at him, "I-I have not... What is, this "reincarnation" you speak of?" He turned to Arthur and explained, looking shy now. "As for what feels off, my stomach seems to be cramping and I have the urge to throw up."

Arthur looked at him curiously before throwing Scot down to the floor. "Inspect his stomach, then, you _bloody__fool_." He waited till Scot stood up before taking his ear again and whispering quietly into it so Francis wouldn't hear, "Check for the signs of pregnancy." Scot gave him an odd look and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just do it!" Scot sighed, but went to inspect him all the same. Arthur smiled at the obedience before looking down at Francis and explaining, "Reincarnation is the belief that when a soul dies, it is brought back to life in a distant time and place, with no recollection of it's previous life or lives, as the case sometimes may be."

Francis's ears drooped as he teared up, sniffling and asking, "Q-quoi?! T-they can't?!" He began to wail with sobs, shaking as the other examined him. "B-But o-our souls embraced each other!"

Arthur's eyes turned sympathetic upon hearing that, though he soon turned to give Scot a look that was meant to say, "Hear that? _Stop__your__idiotic__attempts_," to which Scot rolled his eyes and simply went back to checking Francis for signs of pregnancy.

Arthur smiled gently back at Francis. "I'm sorry, Francis... I'm afraid your husband, as much as he may have loved you in ancient times, does not remember right now..." He sighed and pat his shoulder. "There are ways to jolt such far-gone memories, but I am not a specialist in such matters... It might just be easier to have him fall in love with you yet again - you said you were already embraced before, so it shouldn't be hard to do it another time."

Francis sighed and wiped his eyes, replying softly, "I shall try, but..." He then smiled fondly and stroked his wedding ring. "If he does not... I shall continue to protect him with my life." He gazed up at Arthur and asked, "So, what is wrong with my body?"

"I'm not sure yet," Arthur said, glancing over at Scot who was pale.

Francis let a papery appendage stroke Arthur's face as he gazed deeply into his eyes before gasping, "You..." he sniffed the air, "You're... Another reincarnation - all of you are!"

"That's nice," Arthur said with a laugh, swatting lightly at the tentacles.

Francis gaze pierced Arthur's as his ears pinned back, tails going stiff. He then smelt surprise coming from Scot, who still just stayed there, squatted and staring at Francis' stomach in surprise. Surely what he was feeling... couldn't be real!

"Why are you so surprised?" Francis asked curiously as his tentacles caressed the redhead's face. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Yer..." Scot choked out before clearing his throat a little. "... Yer pregnant..."

* * *

**Author's Note, Knux: This is what happens when I play too much Zelda and get a lot of wacky ideas, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**AN Annzy: And this is also what happens when I encourage her XD Normally I don't do mpreg, but you'll see how this works out in the end!**

**Knux: And with a purpose! A DRAMATIC ONE AT THAT! Whoooo~**

**Annzy: I hope you stick around for the next chapter, as I'm really proud of this one! And don't forget to review, please and thank you :)**  
**Knux: Oui oui! **


End file.
